


Helping Him Focus

by lailah



Series: Man of Steel Ramblings [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hot steamy sex, Ramblings, Sleepy Sex, early morning sex, finding calm, superman panties, superman underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark broke the kiss and breathed heavily while he sucked and kissed his way down her neck, leaving his own marks. Once he ran out of room he pulled the old shirt of his she was wearing up and over her head leaving her on his lap only wearing a pair of the blue, red and yellow superman panties she had brought as a joke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Him Focus

Lois wasn’t sure what woke her, whether it was the empty space beside her or the general lack for warmth the other body would provide, she didn’t know. She sat up and looked around the room with bleary eyes. She saw the figure at the end of bed hunched over with his head in his hands. 

“Clark?” She whispered softly pushing the covers away to crawl down their large bed towards him. She stopped just behind him, but didn’t attempt to reach out and touch him. She had seen this before, it was like his own version of a panic attack, where everything was crowding into his head and he couldn’t find one thing to focus on and shut it all out. She brushed her bronze curls out of her face and then rested her hands on her knees as she sat back on heels. The dim light from the city shone into their bedroom, casting shadows around the room and making it look like he was almost glowing in the light.

“Clark listen to me, focus on me, only me, okay?” She kept her voice quiet and light hoping he’d hear. She wanted more than anything to reach out and touch him, wrap her arms around his broad bare shoulders and hold him tight. But the last time she had done that, it only made it worse and he flew for hours over the city, leaving her at home to worry. “Only my voice Clark, push everything else out, listen to only me, can you do that?” She thought she saw the slight nod of his head, then to the follow the slump in his shoulders. He was clearing his head and focusing on her, now she could ask to hold him, help him fight the powers he was born with. “I want to hold you Clark, can I?” 

Again the nod of his head, Lois took it as a good sign, usually it would take longer for him to block it out and find his way back to her. She shuffled forward and rested her hands on his bare shoulders, feeling the muscles tensed below the skin. She dug her fingers in, massaging them, trying to loosen them. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck and ran her nose though the soft curls of his dark hair on his head. “I’m here baby, right here, I always will be,” she said softly kissing the shell of his ear as she breathed the words. 

She pressed her front to his back and worked at his shoulders, while breathing words of comfort and calm, anything that would allow him to listen to her voice. She knew it was working, as he was relaxing under her hands, slowly his body was starting to fall back against hers and his head drop back against her breastbone. His head tilted up and Lois finally got a look at the chiselled features she had fallen in love with. 

“Hey there,” she smiled dropping her hands from his shoulders and bringing them up to slide into his hair. She did what he loved and worked her hands through his hair, until she had his eyes fluttering with ecstasy. 

“Thank you,” his voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Lois heard him, she always heard him, just like he always heard her. 

“Any time,” she answered leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his, where she only planned on kissing him lightly, but he held her there deepening the kiss. With his hands he pulled her round so she was straddling his lap. Lois allowed a breathy laugh escape her as he hitched up the hem of the old shirt she was wearing, his strong hands massaging at her toned legs.

Lois still kept her hands in his hair and Clark’s hands gripped at her bare thighs, inching the hem up further and further. Lois knew where this was leading and she had no objections. She kissed him hard, one hand tugging at his hair while the other scratched at his back. 

Clark broke the kiss and breathed heavily while he sucked and kissed his way down her neck, leaving his own marks. Once he ran out of room he pulled the old shirt of his she was wearing up and over her head leaving her on his lap only wearing a pair of the blue, red and yellow superman panties she had brought as a joke. After the city had settled down with the fact Superman lived in their midst, all the merchandise starting to come out, including the female undergarments. Even now they still brought a smile to his face as he saw them. 

Lois’s head dipped back again as Clark continued to kiss and suck the length of her neck. His raven hair stark against her creamy skin, he pawed at her firm breast, sucking the peaking pink nipple into his mouth, drawing it out until Lois cried out from equal amounts of pleasure and pain. His hands ran down her bare back, cupping her ass in his hands where he lifted her from his lap as he stood. 

Lois didn’t pay much attention to the movement around her, he mind was fogging from the pleasure Clark was giving her. She felt her drop back against the cotton sheets of their bed, and Clark hovered above her. She opened her own brown eyes to gaze into his blue ones, they seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the city shining through their windows. He dipped head head again and put the work into working down her throat again, past her breasts after giving them some love, over her navel and then to the edge of her panties. By now Lois with withering in anticipation, the heat deep inside her coiled tight and her chest wasn’t giving her anything more than short pants. It was incredible with what one man could do to her with barely touching her.

Clark nosed at the lace edge of her panties, his fingers curling around the edges and teasing her like nothing before. He used his tongue and flicked at the bead of sweat forming on her stomach, which fluttered at his touch. 

“Clark,” Lois warned gripping the sheets beside his head tightly. She heard the faint rumble of laughter over the pounding in her ears and then she felt the lace sliding down her legs. Clark then continued to prolong her pleasure. He mouthed up her legs, the inside of the thigh ticklish enough to make her laugh and squirm. Clark held her in place with ease, one arm across her waist, while the other hand pushed her thigh apart. 

When his lips first touched her centre, she jumped at the sensation. Tightening his grip, he slowly opened her up with his mouth. Sucking and nipping at the hooded button of pleasure, her body was shaking and every time she came close, he would pull away and allow her body to calm, then he would start again. 

Clark slid one finger then two inside her, curling them up as he stroked her inside. Lois’s thighs pressed against the sides of head, he drew her closer and closer. He sucked hard on her clit, drawing it into his mouth and then sinking his teeth softly into the sensitive flesh. He pumped his fingers harder inside of her, he could feel her clenching around him and before she could crumble around him, he pulled away. 

Her cry and shaking body was enough for him to take pity. He loosened the tie on the flannel sleeping pants and let them drop to his ankles. Gathering her up in his arms her drew her close and then sunk into her. 

Lois’s whole body suddenly became alert and her eyes widened in surprise. She gripped at his shoulders, as the sensation of fullness and pleasure sent her over the edge. Clark started to move, work himself inside her, stretching her and filling her. Just as soon as she got over her first orgasm, he was working her towards her another. The tight coil of pleasure was starting again, making her wrap tightly around him. Her nails sunk into his back and she mouthed at his jaw, licking at the sweet sweat that ran down his skin. 

“Har--der, please,” she groaned attempting to match his thrusts. Clark following her instructions to the ‘T’ and increased the intensity, she cried out and threw her head back enough that Clark could kiss the underside of her jaw. He couldn’t last much longer, but he was determined to have her cum around him again. Reaching down he placed his fingers over her clit and started to rub at it hard, back and forth until she was clenching around him for the second time. Her eyes were shut and Clark could see the trials of salty tears running down her cheeks, as the pleasure overriding her body overwhelmed her. He lapped at them and pulled her close, slowing it down enough she could wrap her around his neck again. 

Lois came back to herself after feeling like she was in another world, no, universe. She took the control and grinned up at Clark. Gaining the leverage she rolled them over so she was sat on his lap, riding him. She placed her hands on his chest, the hard muscles below her hands clenching, she started moving, really moving. Lifting her body up and down until she could feel his body clenching below hers, telling her he too was close. She couldn’t believe it, but she was drawing close again. 

“Together,” Lois rasped reaching down and working the sensitive bud herself. She tipped her head back in pleasure and she brought them both to an end. Clark came first, cursing her name and gripping her thighs harshly, enough that there would be bruises in the morning. Lois was next, her cries echoing around the room as her head tipped back and her hair tumbled down her back in waves. 

Clark sat up and wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her hard before resting his forehead against hers.

Lois looked over Clark’s shoulder and saw the clock on the nightstand, it four AM. “Well it’s a good job our holiday starts tomorrow, or should I say today,” Lois laughed hoarsely her short breaths mixing with his. Clark only nodded kissed her again, threading his fingers through her hair. All he could hear now was the thud of her heart beat and the sound of her voice, everything else was shut away for the time being. 

“Thank you,” he said again, lowering them back down onto the bed. He pulled her to his side and lifted the covers over them. 

“Any time,” Lois laughed softly and sleepily tucking her head into the space below his chin, while a long yawn escaped her lips. She could feel her eyes already dropping as she felt Clark rubbing circles onto the skin of her back. 

“Sleep,” she heard him whisper, he pressed a kiss to the top her head and closed his own eyes hoping he could sleep for more than a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed? This is my first Man of Steel/Superman fic ever, so I hope it was okay? I've got a few more in mind and well comment maybe if you'd like to see some more :)


End file.
